


Emotionless!Sans x Sans AUs

by FuntimeLilly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Emotionless Sans, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OOC (out of character), Parent W. D. Gaster, Possibly some sin, Sans is rich boi, Star Sanses (Undertale), Underated Sans AUs, a lot of aus, everyone loves sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntimeLilly/pseuds/FuntimeLilly
Summary: Sans is a popular skeleton who lives in a very rich family. Students his age have crushes on him, adults show him respect. Everything was pretty much perfect for him and his family. There is one problem though. He is emotionless. When he first got into High School, things start to take a turn when he meets the new students at the school. What will hold in the future for Sans? Will he gain emotions finally? Or will he still be blank as paper?This is inspired by the Wattpad fic "Emotionless Love".
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), sans/sans AUs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The First Day

(3rd POV)  
Sans was the first one to wake up and ready to go to his first day of High School. It was around 5 o' clock, which gave Sans enough time to get dressed, eat breakfast, fix lunch, and drive to the school.

Yeah, it was early, but Sans did not care, he never even cared to begin with. Sans didn't even bother to say "bye" to his father and younger brother. It was a good thing Sans went early because the drive from his home to the school was about 40 minutes.

As Sans reached to the school, it was still pretty early, he has to wait until 6:30 for the school doors to open and then wait until 7:40 for school to actually start its routine. Sans checked the clock that is on the car radio. 6:15 AM. He still have to wait about another 15 minutes or so.

He parked his car in a random spot and sat there. He then checked his phone for any recent notifications. A few texts from his father. Sans opened up his phone to fully read the texts.

Sans. Are you already at your school?

Yes, father.

That's good, I guess. Do you got your supplies and your lunch?

Yes, father.

Good, good.

I hope you have a good day on your first day.

Thank you, father.

Sans then put his phone back in his jacket pocket. After a few minutes have passed, he turned off his car and went out of his car. Before he closed the car door, he grabbed his bag and lunch box and then closed the door.

Sans then pressed a "lock button" to which locked his car, giving out a loud BEEP.

As Sans left his car, a truck came by and parked at a random slot in the parking lot. On the back of the truck, there was three skeletons. Three more skeletons came out from the inside of the truck. 6 skeletons.

One skeleton was wearing a black shirt with a short sleeve, white jacket on top with a black bandana surrounding his neck, black shorts with white X's on the sides, and finally white boots. His eyes are mix-matched with one being red while the other being white. On his cheek, there is a red scar underneath his eye-socket. If you look closely, you can see a heart locket underneath his bandana.

One skeleton was wearing a jacket with the hood over his head but his face is still easy to see. His eye-lights are also mix-matched with reds and blues in the left eye-socket. Over the jacket was a red torn scarf tied around the skeleton's neck. Underneath the jacket and scarf is a grey sweater. He has black shorts with white lines on the sides, similar to the monochrome skeleton's shorts but no X's.

One skeleton has a hole in his skull. This skeleton was wearing what seems to be the same thing as the hoodie skeleton, but he doesn't have a scarf nor has the hood over his head. He was wearing a white, torn shirt underneath the jacket. He was absolutely covered in stains of red. Ketchup stains, probably. In one of his eye-sockets, there is a bright red eye-light while the other seems that it barely glows or can't really "function" anymore.

One skeleton has the same clothes but the color scheme was different. His jacket was more pale blue with a tint of grey. His shirt was black instead of white or grey, and his shorts was white with black lines on the sides instead of black with white on the sides. There was black tears coming out of his void-like sockets. On his chest was a glowing red target.

The last two skeletons looked more unique than the others.

Both of them were black instead of white.

One of the two has a lot of colors going on his everything. Black skull and hands while his arms, legs and neck were blood red. His fingers were a mixture of red and yellow. On his face was blue tears coming down from red eye-sockets. The eye-lights looked very similar to the hoodie skeleton's eye-lights, expect one is white while the other side is yellow and blue. His clothes was less crazy colored than his body. A red hoodie with black lines going by the sides of the sleeves. Underneath the hoodie was a white T-shirt. The skeleton was wearing black shorts with blue lines going by the sides.

What makes this skeleton more confusing is how his body functions. Every now and then, the skeleton's body seem to glitch, parts of the body seem to "detach" themselves from the skeleton. Having to see the body "split" itself did look painful, but for the skeleton it seem it was normal for his body to react like this.

Finally, the last skeleton. His bones was covered in black goop that somehow did not stick or stain to whatever is around the skeleton, even the clothes still look clean. This skeleton was wearing a black, leather jacket which is open to show a Legend of Zelda T-shirt with the Triforce symbol on the center of the shirt. He was wearing some black jeans which some parts were ripped a bit and to top it off, black boots. Back to the goop, there was a side of the skull which was covering the eye-socket.

This was just now that Sans has noticed that he was staring at them for too long than he is supposed to do, so he then started walking towards the school gates, ignoring the 6 skeletons. As he walked through the gate, some what looks like teachers were outside in front of the school doors with big stacks of paper on a table that was set up.

One of the teacher who was sitting down talking with the others, looked up and spot Sans.

"Oh, hello. We are just getting ready to pass out schedules, it appears that you are lucky to come here before the rest of the students," they said to Sans, standing up slowly.

Sans didn't notice, but the same group of skeletons was behind him, staring.

"Now, what is your name?" One of the teachers asked, ready to flip through the many pages of schedules.

"As in full name? or just-" Sans began to ask but then the teacher interrupted him.

"Just your first and last name is fine," They told Sans.

"First name is Sans. Last name is Gaster." Sans said with a dead tone in his voice.

The teacher started flipping through the papers until she found the schedule and handed it to Sans. Sans then looked at his schedule a bit, walking away from the table in case for anyone else coming in to also get their schedules.

Science, English, Art, Comp. Apps. (Computer Applications), PE, Social Studies, Math

This is his schedule.

Sans then took out his phone and snapped a picture of his schedule, just in case if he looses it.

Sans then went inside of the school and began finding his first class.

As he went in the doors, he came across the front office. It was on his right, a glass door that lead to a small room with a big desk with 2 computers and there was chairs scattered in the room. There was also some masks on the desk.

These masks are for the humans to wear since there was a deadly virus going around the planet. Monsters didn't have to worry about this so they don't have to wear the masks.

In front of Sans is another pair of doors which leads to the cross-section of the different hallways in the area.

One hallway is filled with lockers and the classes on the side which is for Social Studies or English classes. One hallway leads to the choir, band and theatre classes. This hallway also leads to a theatre room. The third hallway leads to a "quiet zone" which is English classes and the Library.

Sans remembered that the Science classes should be down somewhere in the quiet zone. So Sans went down the hallway to his right, which lead to the English classes. He kept walking until he got to another hallway which lead to a bigger area. This is where the Science classes are located. He then went down the hallway, looked at his paper to see what room number he is supposed to be in, and he found the room he was after.

Again, the group of skeletons were still behind, following and staring him, talking to each other.

Sans kept ignoring them.

Sans stepped in the classroom. There was desks scattered across in front of a whiteboard. In one corner behind the many desks was the teacher sitting at her desk.

"Good morning! Go ahead and take a seat and relax until class starts, alright, Hun?" The teacher said.

Sans followed the teacher's instructions and sat at a random seat. The other half of the room has 6 or 7 rows of counter tables with microscopes on the side and a sink on the other. In the center of the rows was lonely counter table with a sink as well, just to the side. In the front of the room was the white board which has the calendar and tables of what seems to be art and cleaning supplies. At the entrance of the class was a bunch of plushies and pictures of book covers, animals and memes. Beside the teacher's desk was another whiteboard with the school schedule written on it.

7:45-8:36 is the first period.

As a few minutes has passed, some students have finally came into the classroom, looking like they were already done for the school day. No one likes school. The only time where school is "fun" to students is when friends are around, when it is lunch or time to go home and sleep or procrastinate on a big project that could be due next month.

Sans checked the clock that is on the wall of the classroom. 7:20.

Just 20 more minutes. Sans thought to himself.

A few more minutes have past and the last few bits of students came in. The group of skeletons, but this time, there was three more.

One was wearing a lot of blue, another was wearing a lot of gold. The last one has colors all over the place. Just like the multicolored black skeleton but this time, the body isn't the one with the crazy colors, the clothes are just rainbows on this one, who have an ink blot on his cheek.

The brighter skeletons sat at the desks that are aligned from the teacher's desk to the front of the room.

The darker skeletons sat at one of the counter tables which is right beside of where Sans was sitting at. Some of them grabbed chairs from the other empty desks and/or counters so they could all fit at the one counter.

Sans still ignored them, while the whole class was just staring at Sans and the other skeletons, waiting for the group to do something horrible to him. Everyone in the school was scared of these 6 skeletons. Not one student can come up to them without ending up in the hospital the next minute.

7:35

5 more minutes until school starts.

The class was silent, afraid to make a sound with the darker skeletons who was still in the room, continuously glancing at Sans, looking up and down his body, not giving their eyes a break from staring at the same person who was peacefully playing a random game on his phone.

Yeah, Sans is emotionless, but that doesn't mean he can't occupy himself with something that should be entertaining to him.

Sans was busy playing the app Pixel Art. A game where you get to color pictures through pixels and all you have to do is find all the numbers to the corresponding color that it is labeled to. Of course, the app has one flaw with it, it loves to drain phone battery.

Sans didn't really care about the battery, but if it does get low, he uses his magic to give the phone battery a boost before it hits 1%.

2 minutes has passed, it was almost time for school to finally start.

Then, the silence was broke by one of the skeletons that was right beside Sans.

"You seem nice."


	2. The Introduction

(3rd POV)

"You seem nice,"

One of the skeletons at the counter spoke towards the blank skeleton, who glanced at the said skeleton.

"Thanks," Sans replied, putting away his phone and taking out a binder out of his bag, preparing himself for the current class he is in.

The group of skeletons were still staring at him.

Sans ignored them.

He got out a mechanical pencil. He pulled of the eraser to check to see if there is any lead in the pencil. About three or four grey sticks of lead. He then inserted the lead back into the pencil, putting the eraser back in place.

RING

The school bell. Sans checked the clock.

7:40

School has started. Not really though, it is currently "passing period" which lasts about 4 to 5 minutes for students to get to their assigned classes.

More students rushed into the classroom.

Some students were monsters, some were humans with different types of masks on each face.

The students then settled at their chosen seats, placing down their bags and lunchboxes on the floor beside the desks, some put them on the counters.

Another RING filled the school, letting everyone know that class has now started.

After everyone in the room settled, the teacher went in front of the classroom and started to introduce herself.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Rika, and I am your Biology teacher," She tells to the class with and excited tone.

"Now that I have introduced myself, why not all of you, one at a time, come up and introduce yourself to the class as well," Rika instructed.

"Who would like to go first?" she then asked.

A few of the students has raised their hands. The bright colored skeletons were also raising their hands, looking like they are ready to blow if they are not picked.

They were not picked. Not yet, at least.

Some humans and monster went. Nothing interesting or "unique" about them.

Finally, one of the "bright skeletons" went to the front of the class.

The skeleton was ridiculously small. The eye-lights were big blue stars. The small skeleton was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue scarf tied into a big bow that made it look like he has butterfly wings. On the sleeves were more blue stars on the sides. He was wearing shorts with a darker blue color and blue sneakers with what looks like black leggings or long socks underneath. On his hands, he has blue gloves that goes straight to his elbows.

"Mweh heh! My name is Blue! My friends call me Blueberry! I hope we get along and become friends as well!" The blue skeleton was really bouncy, as if he ate a bunch of sugar for breakfast.

After he sat down, another of the bright skeletons went to the front.

He looked a lot taller than Blue. He has a lot of markings scattered on his arms and what looks like an ink blot on his cheek. His eye-lights are pretty confusing to describe. Every time he blinks, his eye-lights change shape and color. He is wearing what seems to be a sleeveless sweater (Whatever that means). Over the "sweater" is a blue hoodie that is tied around his waist. Underneath the hoodie is brown shorts with some black leggings underneath. He has some sneakers with a tiger pattern on them. He was also wearing gloves but they are brown.

"Hello! My name is Ink. I love to draw..." He paused for a moment with a look of confusion.

"What was I supposed to say again?" Ink asked Rika.

"Um... how about you go back to your seat, Ink," the teacher responded.

As he sat down, the third bright skeleton came up.

He looked a bit shorter than Ink but taller than Blue. His eye-lights are in a gold color. His clothing looked very similar to the goopy skeleton who is not really paying attention to the gold one at all. The only difference his that his light blue pants are more like pajama pants and his jacket is more "softer" than the leather jacket that the black skeleton is wearing. The jacket is the same color as Ink's jacket, but it doesn't have a hood on it. Underneath the jacket is a Legend of Zelda t-shirt but it has more detail than the goop skeleton's shirt. He was also wearing what seems to be a golden circlet around his skull.

"Hi. My name is Dream... um..." He said with a shy tone in his voice.

He then rushed to his desk and tried to hide himself by burying his face into his arms on the desk.

Rika then started to look at the corner with the darker skeletons who are still talking to each other and giving looks towards Sans.

"Are you guys going to introduce yourselves? Or should I give you a name for everyone to call you?" She asked the skeletons, who are now staring at the teacher.

"Fine," Says the goopy skeleton.

The whole group, except for Sans, went to the front of the class and then began to tell their names.

"My name is Cross," The monochrome skeleton said first, sounding like he is ready to beat someone up or just ready to throw a chair out of the window.

"My name is Horror. Sometimes I am called Ash and I really love food," The crack head skeleton said. As he said 'food', Horror looked like he got a bit excited.

"Dust," the hoodie skeleton said and nothing else. That is the only thing he said.

"My name is Killer! I love to eat chocolate and I also like giving my friends hugs, cuddles and sometimes ki-" the black tears skeletons was speaking fast with the same excitement as Blue, but then got cut off by a glitchy hand covering his mouth.

"Sh-Shut it-t," the glitchy skeleton told the other.

"I-I-I am E-Error-r. D-Don't ask ab-b-bout the gl-gl-glitching, I was b-b-b-born like th-th-this-s," He then said with stutters following along his deep voice.

"My name is Nightmare, Dream's twin brother," the goopy skeleton said last. His voice was really deep, about as deep as either Error or Horror's voice, yet again, everyone but Killer's voice sounds pretty deep as if they are in the middle of growling or purring.

The group then went to sit back down.

Sans was last, so he got in front of the class.

As he was walking up front, the majority of the class started to whisper, the bright skeletons staring with a scared look on their face and the darker skeletons just stared, curious about this skeleton.

"My name is Sans," he then said with a dead tone which creeped the bright skeletons a bit. It almost sounded like he lost someone very close to him, causing him to fall into a dark hole.

Sans then said nothing, and went back to his seat.

The rest of the class period then continued on until the school bell rang.

"See you tomorrow!" Rika yelled out as every student in the room left to their second class.

Sans checked his phone for his next class.

English.

He then began to head to his next class.

He left the "Science Hallway" and took a left turn to go to his next class which he passed to go to his Biology class. He took another left and he was in a room with no lights on. The only source of light there are is the projector light.

"Greetings. You can sit wherever you want and chill until class starts," the teacher told Sans.

He took a seat at the very corner of the room so he could attempt to avoid gaining attention.

Before he got a chance to "relax", someone who sat right beside him spoke.

"Hello, again."


	3. Lunch

(3rd POV)

"Hello, again."

On Sans's left was Killer, sitting beside him with a smile on his face, happy to see Sans again.

"Are you going to say 'hello'?" Killer asked in a way that might give Stephen King fans flashbacks, even some of the students in the room shivered from the way Killer spoke.

"Hello, Killer," Sans spoke with the same dead tone as last time.

Killer tilted his head sideways like a confused puppy. He then showed a bit of concern for the 'dead' skeleton. Yeah, he just met Sans but he did not care. Killer can tell something is up. He can easily tell if someone is sad or just wanting a hug but they don't want to admit to such feelings.

"You alright, bud?" Killer asked.

Sans then turn and stared at Killer with his dead expression.

Killer was waiting for an answer.

No response.

The rest of the class then went on with the teacher spending the whole time showing a slideshow about her and her life.

The next two classes passed by like normal, and then lunch came.

The cafeteria was filled with people. Students are in line to get school lunch, some students are standing around tables not letting others get a chance to sit at those tables, etc.

Sans went to a table that is located at a corner. He then sat there with his bag and lunchbox. He opened the box to reveal a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sealed in a container, a water bottle filled with milk, nutter butter, reeses, cheezits and lays chips.

After settling his lunch on the table, he began to eat, checking his phone for any recent notifications.

He got none.

He then just sat his phone down and continue to eat, not touching his phone for the rest of the time the school was given.

As he was halfway done with his sandwich, some 'visitors' have went over and sat at his table.

The same skeletons, and it appears they could be making a blog or something, since the skeleton with the hole in his head has his phone out, recording.

"Greetings to all humans and monsters," was the first thing the "crack head" said, waving at his phone.

He and Killer spent about a minute telling their "audience" about today and the reason why they are recording their first day back from summer break.

Horror: So... we are back in he-

Killer: School!

Horror: Yeah!

Horror: Of course, there is nothing THAT interesting about the first day of school, first day back in this so called prison...

Killer: But then we met THIS cutie which made today even more exciting!

Killer then grabbed Horror's phone to show Sans ignoring the fact that he is now the "spotlight of the show".

After talking to the camera for a bit, the whole gang then sat down at the table with Sans.

TeM SkiP

Lunch has passed, now it was time for PE.

In the cafeteria, there is a set of stairs which leads down to the locker rooms.

Sans went down these stairs.

After minutes of having the teacher introduce the class to the students and what activities they will be doing, they were dismissed and everyone in the locker room was now sitting down, waiting for the bell to ring for their next class.

Sans was just sitting in a corner to somewhat hide from everyone to avoid anyone wanting to try and fight with him.

However, hiding in the corner did not help. People have been staring at Sans, scared of said skeleton. Some are whispering, some are keeping distance from him.

Usually for Sans, people would want to get close to him, to become his friend because of how rich he was. He was always the smart and "athletic" person out of any other person. He would win in a lot of spelling bees that he didn't care about, he would get A's on every test and/or exam that is put in front of him.

Now, people are scared of him because he never showed one single emotion. It never seemed like he ever felt any emotion, either. So now, people are more distant towards Sans, concerned that maybe something happened to him.

People think that he is like this probably because he is just the "average teenager". Others say he probably lost a friend like a dog or a childhood friend.

All those things aren't true. He was born this way.

He never felt anything.

He never knew what it was like to even feel an emotion, not even happiness.

Not even love.

As Sans as been thinking about these things, he hadn't realized but his eye-sockets were starting to water from these thoughts.

He was crying, but he did not feel any form of sadness. Was he?

"Are you okay?"

Sans looked up to see who asked to see a skeleton in red and black.

He was wearing red eyeliner around his sockets and his eye-lights were blood red. He was wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket and a spike dog collar. His pants were black with yellow lines on the side, and his boots go up to half of his lower leg. It also appear he has a gold tooth and some scars on his skull.

The skeleton looked like he is capable of knocking down a buffed man with just a tap on the side.

"Hey! Are you stuck in space? Or what?" the red skeleton lifted his voice to get the other's attention, snapping his fingers as if it would make him snap out of his gaze.

Sans then blinked in response, wiping the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

"Are you okay? You have been crying back here, so I was figuring I-" He was then cut off.

"I'm fine." Was all that Sans could say.

After Sans said those words, the bell then rang for everyone to go to their next class.

After Sans climbed the stairs to get back into the cafeteria, his hand was gotten a hold of.

He slowly turned around to see who it was.

The red skeleton.

The skeleton then let the hand go and started to talk.

"Hey... um... What is your name?" He randomly asked.

Sans stared.

The red skeleton appeared to be shaking a lot and his face was pure red like a cherry.

Why is he doing that? Sans wondered.

"Sans..." He answered the red skeleton.

"C-Cool... My name is Red... or Fell... You can call me either..." He said with a very shaky voice.

How convenient.

The red skeleton is named Red.

Sans then turned around and head to his next class, only to be grabbed by his hand again, preventing him to leave the area.

"You know I have to get to class, right?" Sans told Red.

"What class do you have to go to?" Red then asked.

"Why is that your concern?" Sans asked back.

Red's face then got more red as if it wasn't red enough for him to look like a red apple.

The flustered Red then looked away, not letting go of Sans's hand.

"J-Just because... I want to know!" Red then said.

"... Social Studies is my next class..." Sans said slowly.

"Really? Me too- I mean... Yeah... guess that I have the same subject for this hour... what is the classroom number?" Red asked.

Sans showed his schedule to Red, already done with Red's questions.

Red checked the schedule for the current hour.

[insert number here] is Sans's Social Studies class.

"We got the same class together..." Red spoke quietly but still loud enough for Sans to here.

"hm?" Sans hummed, not fully understand Red.

"I-I mean... It appears we have the same class together... Yeah... It's not like I totally want to be in the same class as you or anything! I was just curious so I know what to expect, y'know?" Red then spoke acting as if someone said something very offensive to him.

Red then quickly gave Sans his schedule back.

"H-HERE! I figured you need that, anyways! Now come one, Dummy! We don't want to be late for some boring history lessons!" Red then started to drag Sans to their next class.


	4. End of the First Day

(3rd POV)

Sans and Red made it to their class, Social Studies.

The rooms looks like any normal classroom, just filled with maps and the list of the 10 Amendments.

There are about 8 rows of two tables with two chairs each.

Before Sans got a chance to pick his seat, Red already picked a seat for the two.

"You know you didn't have to-"

"I don't think you want to waste your time trying to find a spot, so I picked one," Red interrupted Sans.

"... Okay, then," Red was right, in a way. Yet again, there are those type of people who are really picky on what seat they are sitting in.

Sans placed his bag and empty lunchbox on the floor and pulled out one of the chairs under the table to sit.

For the whole class period, Red has been glancing at Sans every now and then, not bothering with the teacher who was currently telling the whole class about herself.

Sans, however, did not care. He just ignored the red skeleton.

Sans's focus was on just the teacher who is busy talking about how George Washington is her husband (Have you ever have these type of teachers? I have).

As Sans was 'listening' to the teacher, he felt a warm hand on top of his.

Sans turned to Red who was holding his hand, caressing it with his thumb.

Red was blushing a lot, ignoring the fact that Sans's attention is now on him.

Red didn't know why he was feeling like this. He just met Sans and his mind is already all over the place.

Could it be he-? Does he like Sans?

Red has been asking himself that for the past 10 minutes of class.

Probably just some stupid teen hormones kicking in.

When class ended, Sans quickly left the room to his last class.

Math.

As he went in, he noticed a group of three skeletons who was sitting in the corner of the class.

One of them is the glitchy skeleton, Error.

The other two Sans doesn't know, yet.

One skeleton was wearing crazy neon colors with a red baseball cap on his head and shades with that says 'YOLO'.

The other, however, doesn't have crazy colors. He just has white clothes and a red scarf. Over his skull, there is a "glitch sprite" over one half of his skull. His body was glitching just like Error's. What is concerning about this skeleton is the fact that his mouth is pouring blood every now and then, as if he was punched in the skeleton so hard that he is just bleeding.

It didn't look like the skeleton cared about the blood, he looked pretty happy.

Sans shook the thought out of his head and sat down at a random desk.

Sans lay his skull on the desk, burying his face into his arms.

He stayed in this position for the passing period.

He didn't notice that someone has sat at the desk beside him.

Sans felt a tap on his left shoulder. Sans lifted his head and looked at whoever tapped him.

Another skeleton.

He was wearing a white vest over a long sleeve polo with a blue tie. His pants looked like pajama pants. Over his sockets are big round glasses.

"Class has just started. I don't think you want to get in trouble for sleeping in class on the first day, heh," the skeleton whispered softly trying to be nice as possible with his words.

Sans then sat up, ready for another boring teacher introduction.

Tem SkiP

The bell has rang and the whole class ran out as if they were running from a bunch of angry dogs.

Sans went out of the building through the doors he first came in. He walked towards his car, pulling out his keys and pressed the 'unlock' button.

The car made a CLICK sound, letting Sans know that the car is now unlocked.

He opened the car door and went in, setting down his bag and lunchbox on the passenger seat right beside him

He then pulled the handle to close the door but then a hand got a hold of the door, preventing it to close.

"Hello, Sans," The guy said.

It was Nightmare, and it appears that his friends are with him.

Sans then let go of the handle and stepped back out of the car.

"So, what is in your mind, bud?" Killer stepped up towards Sans with a big smile on his face.

"Planning on anything important?" Dust asked.

"Well, I am going to go and pick up my younger brother from his school," Sans replied with the same dead tone in his voice.

There was a small pause.

The group looked each other with a concerned expression.

They were quiet for a while, and then Cross decided to speak up.

"Well..."

Cross slowly walked up to Sans.

"I know we just met you, we don't know that much about you but... maybe someday we could hang out. If you want," Cross was fiddling with his fingers, waiting for either his friends to decline the offer or have Sans to reject the friendly invite.

Cross then glanced at Nightmare for approval, making sure if the goopy skeleton was against on what Cross said. Nightmare give off a small shrug, his way of saying "That's fine with me".

Cross then looked back at Sans, still fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Sans hesitated for a while, and then made the decision.

"Sure... I don't see why not," He said.

Cross then lit up with happiness, showing a big smile.

As Cross walked away, Nightmare walked up to Sans and gave him a piece of paper.

"So we can stay in touch," was all he said.

The paper showed a list of a group of numbers with the skeletons' names on the side.

He was given their phone numbers.

Sans then whipped out his phone and began inputting the numbers into his contacts. He then tested the numbers by typing a text to each on of the different numbers.

Everyone got their assigned texts, meaning that the numbers worked.

"See you later!" Killer said, running to the group's truck, jumping in the back of it.

Sans then got back into his car, starting it and left the parking lot and drove to the middle school to pick up his brother, Papyrus.

When he arrived, he saw Papyrus run out of the school. Sans got out of his car, ready to give his brother a hug.

"SANS!" Papyrus ran at Sans with excitement, giving him a big hug.

Seeing Papyrus happy made Sans smile a bit.

Yeah, Sans is emotionless, but there are small moments where he does feel a small amount of emotion.

Papyrus seems to be Sans's only source that helps him feel emotions.

Sans hesitantly hugged Papyrus back.

Sans opened a car door to the passenger seat, moving his bag and lunchbox to the back, giving room for Papyrus to sit.

Papyrus is big enough to be in the front seat. Ever since Papyrus turned 12, he always wanted to be in the front seat.

Papyrus got into the car as Sans closed the door and walked to the other side of the car and got back in.

Now, off they go.

Papyrus was bouncing in his seat, kicking his legs a bit happily.

He was humming something.

Sans immediately recognized the tune his brother was humming.

Sans then started to sing along with Papyrus's humming, singing the lyrics to the sweet melody.

You are my sunshine  
My Only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The two spent the whole drive singing songs and playing I Spy.

"Sans, you are feeling emotions!" Papyrus said randomly, now noticing that Sans was smiling.

"Come on, Paps. You have seen me smile during these type of situations before. Besides, when you are around, I am happy." Sans explained to his sweet brother.

Finally, they made it home.

Sans and Papyrus went inside, only to receive a hug from their father, Gaster.

After the hugs, Sans went to the kitchen to place down his empty lunchbox and went to his room to put down his bag beside his bedroom door.

He was currently thinking about the skeletons he have met.

Realization then hit him.

Cross never said specifically on where and what time they would hang out.

Sans pulled out his phone and texted Cross.

Cross replied: on Saturday at the mall

Sans then put down his phone.

Some time has passed and-

"Sans! Dinner!" He hear his father behind his bedroom door.

Sans got up and went to the dining room and sat down at a random seat.

Papyrus, Gaster and the followers (you know, those easter egg monsters? Goner Kid? etc.?) were already sitting down, ready for the maids and butlers to get out their food.

Sirloin Steak.

As soon as everyone got their plates of steak, they immediately start eating.

"So, Papyrus, how was your first day of school?" Gaster asked his youngest son.

Before Papyrus spoke, he took a sip of his milk to push down a piece of steak in his mouth, took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"Well, it started off pretty well. My two friends, Undyne and Alphys were there so everything was immediately awesome, the sad thing though is I barely have any classes with them but I did meet new people. There are these cool skeletons who looked JUST LIKE ME! One of them was creepy but friendly, another was a bit rude, and the third skeleton I met was very chill but a bit disgusting because he DRANK AN ENTIRE BOTTLE OF HONEY! The skeletons became my new friends, afterwards."

Man that was a mouthful, even for Papyrus.

Yes, Papyrus is a teenager but he still acts like he is still in elementary school, always excited to talk about his day.

"That is sweet," One of the followers, Goner Kid, spoke.

"That's wonderful, Papyrus," Another follower spoke.

"Sans, how was your day?" Gaster then asked his oldest son.

"Nothing interesting," Sans simply said.

"Sans," Gaster spoke with a slight anger tone.

Gaster wants to know the FULL story of Sans's day.

Gaster always ask for Sans to describe his day in detail, just like how Papyrus explained his experience. He wants to know if Sans has finally felt an emotion without the help of the younger skeleton's presence.

Sans took a deep breath.

Sans thought of something to talk about.

How about the group of skeletons? Should he also tell them about Red?

Sans then started to finally speak.

"The whole day wasn't interesting at all. The only thing that stood out is some skeletons that I have met," Sans explained.

"Who are these skeletons?" Gaster asked, placing his head on his intertwined hands that held up his skull, curious about these said skeletons.

"7 skeletons. Their names are Nightmare, Error, Cross, Horror, Killer, Dust and Red," Sans listed the names while counting with his fingers to make sure he wasn't missing anybody or if he miss counted.

As Papyrus heard the name "Horror", he then glanced at his older brother.

"Sugar's brother?" He asked.

"Sugar?" Gaster was confused.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys the names of my new friends. The creepy but friendly skeleton's name is Sugar, the rude one was named Edge for some reason, and the last one was named Stretch," Papyrus quickly explained.

"Those skeletons sound like trouble," One of the followers said, talking about the 7 skeletons that Sans listed.

"What do they look like, brother?" Papyrus asked with curiosity.

"Nightmare has a goopy body, Error is a glitchy skeleton, Cross's color scheme was just monochrome colors, Horror has a hole in his skull, Killer has black tears and a red target on his chest, Dust is always wearing a hoodie and Red looks like the average edgy teenager," Sans quickly explained the skeletons with short descriptions that almost sound like he is just insulting the skeletons.

"Alright. Anything else we should know?" Gaster then asked.

"Well, as I was getting ready to go and pick up Papyrus, the skeletons, minus Red, asked me if I would hang out with them on Saturday," Sans said, not giving any form of eye contact with his own father.

The table went silent for a minute.

"What did you say to them?" Goner asked while everyone else at the table was a little excited.

"I accepted the offer," Sans said.

As soon as Sans said that, Gaster's eye-sockets was now opened wide in a mix of shock and excitement, Papyrus's jaw has fallen opening his mouth, proud for his big brother, and the followers were silently celebrating in their minds.

Sans never accepted such offer, especially with people always up in Sans's business, but now Sans is finally getting himself to be "social", something no teenager likes to do.

Gaster then spoke up.

"Well, that is amazing, Sans! BUT before you go and hang out with these people, I need you to bring them here so we could chat for while, you need my approval first before you go out and do whatever. I am not going to deal with having a son who is friends with drunk addicts and possibly big perverts!" Gaster explained to Sans with an angry tone in his voice.

"Well... Killer did call me 'cutie' during lunch," Sans quietly said.

"WHAT?" Gaster's eye-lights were now glowing purple, clenching one of his fists that was also glowing a bit.

Someone called his own son CUTE? Oh heck naw! There is no way THIS skeleton is going to get close to HIS SON!

"Don't worry, Dad. He calls everyone of the other skeletons 'cute'. He's fine," Sans explained to his father who is ready to dust a b!tch.

Gaster somewhat calmed down, but still pissed that someone made a 'move' towards Sans.

Sans was the first to finish his dinner.

"I am going to bed," Sans said, standing up, taking his plate to the kitchen to put into the sink.

He then headed upstairs to his room.

He first got in the bathroom to take a shower.

After his warm shower, he got into his pajamas and went to his bed, picking up his phone to check for any notifications.

While doing that, he texted Cross about what his father said.

Cross: That's alright. If I was a Dad, I would probably want my children to do the same thing as well. I mean, Nightmare always does this all the time! Every time we want to go out with someone new, we just HAVE to introduce them to Nightmare so he would interrogate them before making a final decision if we can go out with said person or not. Nightmare is such a Mom, am I right, lad?

Sans: Isn't he a male, tho? The right term should be "Dad".

Cross: He is male but he acts like a Mom. ALL the time. There are times when Killer accidentally called Nightmare 'Mom'. Now, Killer almost calls Nightmare 'Mom' all the time, except in public.

Sans: Killer is definitely an interesting fella.

Cross: IKR! He's also really adorable, he would pull out the F-Bomb and he just looks so innocent after saying such words XD. Don't believe me? Ask the others, they will definitely tell you that Killer is KAWAII!!!

Sans and Cross have been texting for a while until one got tired of talking.

After saying their good nights, Sans put his phone on the charger and went to sleep.


	5. Meeting the Bad Sanses

(3rd POV)

Sans woke up and checked his phone.

Cross gave him a text.

Cross: Hey, if your Dad wants to meet us then where do you live? Forgot to ask that last night :P

Sans texted Cross his address and then got dressed for the day, prepared to go out with these dark colored skeletons.

Some time has passed until there was a ringing, the doorbell.

Gaster went to the mansion's entrance and opened the door to reveal a group of skeletons.

Gaster never thought he would see so much black on a group of skeletons, despite the fact he was also wearing all black as if he was going to a wedding or a funeral.

"Is Sans here? Or did we got the wrong house?" The crack head skeleton, Horror, asked the Slenderman knock off.

"Yes, he is here," Gaster answered.

Soon after, Gaster invited the skeletons inside so they could get to know each other before letting them and Sans go out for the day.

The dark skeletons, except Nightmare, were astonished by how big and fancy the place was.

There is a big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a lot of red sofas in a semi circle shape, and big stairs that goes up to a big hallway with more chandeliers but more smaller than the big one.

Between the two separate stairs is a white room, presumably the kitchen considering there are stoves and shelves full of boxes with labels on them either saying Fruit, Vegetables, or Meat.

The group sat down on the sofas, and man were they soft.

Nightmare, however, did not sat down, not because of the goop of his body but just because he shouldn't sit down when Sans would come down anytime soon.

Gaster was about to speak until Papyrus and the Followers showed up.

The gang's attention was instantly on Papyrus, he was so CUTE.

Killer rushed to small skeleton.

"OMG YOU ARE CUTE!" He said with excitement.

"Really, Kills," Nightmare growled at the HATE leaking skeleton.

"What? Do you not see what I am seeing? I see a bean that needs ALL the love," Killer said, hugging Papyrus, who is currently confused on why a stranger that looks like Sans is hugging him.

"Killer! You are going to scare him if you keep doing that," Nightmare then said having his tentacles slowly coming out of his back, sharp.

Killer then immediately let go of Papyrus and rushed back to the sofas.

Nightmare's tentacles then went away, showing that Nightmare is not mad, for now.

"Are you Sans' friends?" Papyrus asked the tall, scary skeletons.

"Are you Sugar's friend?" Horror asked back.

Papyrus' attention was now straight on the crack head skeleton.

"You are Sugar's brother?" Papyrus then asked with excitement.

"Of course I am, which means you must be Sans' younger brother, correct?" Horror then said.

"Yes, I am his brother," Papyrus said jumping a little but then stopped once he noticed the hole in his skull and the red stains on his clothes.

"What happened to you?" He asked with concern toward the big skeleton.

Horror then randomly but his hand on where his wound is at on his head, not giving the smaller skeleton eye contact.

"Nothing to worry about," He said.

"Before we get off track, how about you gentlemen introduce yourselves?" One of the followers asked.

Before the gang could speak, Sans was coming down the stairs.

As Sans got off of the stairs, he froze for a bit.

"Did I miss anything?" Sans asked.

"No, they were just about to introduce themselves," Goner Kid said.

"Alright then... Well, my name is Nightmare, and these idiots are my... friends," Nightmare said, cringing a bit from saying the word 'friend', not because he hate them or anything.

"I'm Cross," The monochrome skeleton said.

"You guys already know my name but just in case if people forgot, I am Killer," As he said that, Gaster's eyes started to glow purple.

So THIS skeleton was the idiot who called Sans 'Cutie'.

"Dust," Is all the hoodie skeleton said, sounding like as if he is ready to punch someone if someone even dares talking to him.

"The n-name's E-Error," The black, glitchy skeleton said who was on his phone.

"Well... My real name is Ashley, but people call me Horror," The crack head skeleton said shyly.

"Where are you going to take Sans to?" Gaster asked giving sharp glares at the group.

"Well... The mall, maybe go get something to eat, walk around for some time, you know, something normal people would do," Nightmare explained to Gaster.

"Hopefully not go to a bar if you are planning to go eat somewhere with my son," Gaster said quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sir, we don't drink nor smoke if that is your concern. I don't even allow these idiots to even get involved in such activities," Nightmare then said, eyeing daggers at Gaster.

"If you are that concerned about your son, how about you come with us? That sounds fun, right?" Killer said happily.

Gaster and Nightmare paused.

"..."

"You know what? That actually sounds like a good idea," Gaster said.

"CAN I COME ALONG, DAD?" Papyrus asked, wanting to know more about his brother's new friends.

The gang then looked at each other and then Papyrus.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Gaster said, then looking at Nightmare to see if he would accept the plan of having a middle schooler come along with 7 teenagers and one adult... or... 6 teenagers, one adult and one 500 year old octo-boomer.

"Well... We should get going," Nightmare said, whipping out his keys, heading outside and started his truck.

The rest of the gang followed. Killer and Error went inside of the truck with Nightmare while the rest got in the back of the truck.

Sans joined in and sat on the back as well.

His father and brother, however, decided it is best to use Gaster's car instead of joining the madness going on with the truck.

As everyone got situated, Nightmare began to drive the truck and head to the city, with Gaster following along.


End file.
